Winx Club - Episode 625/Script
Acheron Intro/Recap Narrator: Thanks to Aisha, the pixies were finally freed. But there was no time for celebrations, when the Cloud Tower witches attacked Alfea. Bloom and Selina faced off. But Selina retreated when she got a hold of Bloom's Dragon Flame. Now, back at Cloud Tower, Selina finally has the power to free Acheron. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Fairy 1: Think of what he's saying. It's not good. Scene: Alfea's History of Magic Classroom Bloom: There's got to be something that Rumpelstiltskin would take in exchange for the Legendarium Key. Musa: You'd think. Talk about picky. Aisha: Even after scouring the Magic under-floors, we came up empty. Bloom: What do you give the collector with an already massive collection? Stella: Don't worry, Winx. I'm great at creative problem-solving. *Stella's uses her magic to create ice creams.* Aisha: Ice cream ? Stella: Yeah, I mean, who doesn't like ice cream? With endless flavors. *Stella's snaps her fingers and more ice creams began to appear.* Stella: There's strawberry, banana, mango, blueberry, lime custard... *Musa gasping.* Stella: Raspberry... Bloom: Easy, Musa. Musa: Ah! Flora: Oh, Musa! *The ice creams fall over Musa.* Aisha: Oh, Musa! Stella: Oh, dear. Aisha: Something tells me he'd be happier with the key. Stella: Then a hat for all seasons. Ha, check this out. *Stella's puts the hat on top of Aisha's hat.* Aisha: Stella, make it stop. *groans* Stella: It must be on "Autumn" mode. *Aisha groans.* Stella: I know! A three-headed serpent clutch. Bloom: *Laughs* Thank you, Stella. But I think we should keep brainstorming. *Eldora appears.* Eldora: Whee! Ha! Ha! Oh! Oh! Ha! Ha! Make way, ladies! Ha! Ha! How's that for an entrance? Ha! Ho! Bloom: Impressive. We actually need your help, Eldora. Eldora: Well, I've got the solution, my dear. The Infinity Box. *The box appears.* Eldora: It can contain just about anything. Even magical powers. Bloom: Anything? What do you think, Daphne? Daphne: *Humming* "Here Comes the Bride". Bloom: Daphne? Are you okay? Daphne: Oh, yeah, of course. I have something really big to tell you. All: Huh? What? Daphne: Thoren and I are getting married. Bloom: *Gasps* Getting married? Oh, Daphne, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. Stella: Who's designing your dress? Who's planning your party? Daphne: *Laughs* I could definitely use your help in all that. Scene: Stella's Boutique Bloom: Oh, Daphne, I can't believe it's already your big day. Stella: Now let's get you dressed. Daphne: I'd like something simple and understated. Stella: Not my specialty, but I'll try. *Stella creates a dress for Daphne.* Aisha: Hm, it needs some Morphix ribbon. *Daphne gasps and ribbons appears on her dress.* Daphne: Oh. Bloom: Ooh, and a tiara. *Bloom snaps her fingers and a tiara appears on Daphne's head.* *Daphne gasps.* Tecna: A luminescent tiara. *Tecna claps her hands.* *Daphne gasps.* Musa: And musical shoes. *Musa makes her shoes musical.* Daphne: Musical ? *Her shoes play music.* Musa: Can you hear it? It's the wedding march. Daphne: This is all very nice, but... isn't it all a bit much? Flora: Not at all. You're just missing the final touch. *Flora makes flowers appear.* *Daphne gasps.* Bloom: It's beautiful. You look beautiful. Scene: Domino Central Courtyard Chatta: Come on, Piff, it's wedding time! The party can start now. Sky: Nah, He's not nervous at all. *All laughs.* Brandon: Hey, Thoren, looking sharp. Bloom: *Gasps* Here she comes! Musa: Just in case Daphne's musical shoes aren't loud enough. *Musa creates some speakers.* Amore: Oh, Daphne, everything looks beautiful. *Winged horse whinnies.* Daphne: Mom! Dad! Oritel: Hello, Daphne. After you, darling. Thoren: *Sighs* Oh. Oritel: Your mother and I love you very much. Marion: A bright and beautiful future awaits you, dear. *Daphne cries.* Scene: The Dragon Fossils Room *Selina is trying to free Acheron when the Trix arrive.* Darcy: Selina. *Selina hides Bloom's Dragon Flame.* Stormy: Who do you think you are? Icy: What were you doing back there? Selina: I was sticking to my own plan. I stole a spark of Bloom's Dragon Flame. *The Dragon Flame appears and the Trix gasp.* Selina: So that I can do this... *Icy gasps and Acheron is freed from the Legendarium.* Acheron: Finally! Freedom is mine! *Nasty laughter.* Stormy: Who's that? Icy: What's going on? Acheron: *Growling.* Icy: Which Legendarium story is he from? Acheron: I created the Legendarium. Icy: Oh. Acheron: But I was trapped in the book's only blank page. Darcy: What a drag. Stormy: Well, at least, he's on our side. Right? Acheron: Wrong! It's time for me to rule! And only me! Selina: What do you mean only you? You promised me great power. Acheron: I did what I had to do. I owe you nothing, Selina. *Selina gasps and growls.* Icy: That was your plan, too, wasn't it? To remove us from the equation. How dare you! Darcy: After everything we did for you. Icy: No one double-crosses the Trix. Acheron: Ha! *Nasty laughter.* Until now. Icy: Sisters! *The Trix begin to attack Acheron but Acheron attacked Icy instead.* Selina: Huh ? Acheron: *Nasty laughter.* Stormy: Take that! *Stormy attacks Acheron but failed.* Selina: *Gasps.* Huh? Icy: Hey, she's getting away! Acheron: Get ready...witches. Trix: *Gasping.* Acheron: There's an empty page in the Legendarium with your name on it. *He uses a spell to trap the Trix in the Legendarium.* Stormy: What's happening? Darcy: Blast it! We trusted her! Icy: What has she done! Scene: One of Cloud Tower's Hallway *Selina gasping and panting.* Darcy: Let me outta here! Icy: No! Huh? Huh?! *Selina stop running and opens the book.* Selina: Huh? Oh, no. He trapped them--for good. Acheron: Oh, Selina. Come out, come out wherever you are! *Selina continues to run.* Acheron: Don't waste your energy, girl. You can't hide from me. Selina: I've got to stop Acheron. But I can't do it alone. She's my only hope! Scene: Cloud Tower *Through the magic eye.* Selina: Bloom, can you hear me? Scene: Domino Central Courtyard Selina: Bloom? Bloom? Bloom: Selina? Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: I'm in trouble. Acheron is free and very dangerous. Acheron: You've got that right. *Selina gasps.* Acheron: There. And now I am the ruler of the entire Magic Dimension! *roaring* Infinite Chaos! *He releases a spell which cause to destroy the magic energy of the entire Magic Dimension.* Scene: Domino Central Courtyard Eldora: Today is a day of joy and a day of--Oh! *Acheron magic is release on Domino.* *All gasping.* Cherie: What's that? Caramel: Beats me. *All gasping.* Thoren: Daphne, careful! Daphne: I'll create an energy bubble for a soft landing. Oritel and Marion: *Gasping.* *Daphne, Thoren and Eldora falls down.* Daphne and Thoren: *Gasping.* *Eldora grunts.* Eldora: It's no energy bubble, but still a soft landing. *All gasp.* Daphne: What's happening? My magic didn't work. Eldora: Luckily, each one of you Winx has a piece of the Dragon Flame still inside you. Daphne: How did this happen? Bloom: Selina must be right. Acheron is free. Flora and Tecna: Acheron? Eldora: Oh, dear, that is exactly what I had feared. Bloom: Selina is in danger-- all well as all the witches of Cloud Tower. And we'll be, too, when Acheron attacks us. I'm so sorry, Daphne. The wedding will have to wait. Daphne: Go, Bloom. Save them before it's too late. Bloom: Magic Winx! Bloomix! *Bloomix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! *End of Bloomix Transformation.* Daphne: You can do it, Winx. Scene: Cloud Tower Acheron: Selina, I believe that belongs to me. *Selina gasps.* Selina: No, this book is mine now! I won't let you have it! *She gasps and falls out from the buliding.* Scene: Outside Cloud Tower *Screaming.* Selina: Noooooo! Scene: Inside Cloud Tower *The Cloud Tower students are screaming.* Lazuli: Everything's falling apart! Orange hair witch: And we can't even fly. Purple hair witch: What's happening? Scene: Outside Cloud Tower *Selina is still falling until a protective barrier appears.* Selina: *Gasps* Huh? Bloom: I heard you needed a hand. Selina: Bloom, you believe me? I promise I can explain. Bloom: You need to explain everything later. Right now we have a much bigger problem. *The witches are screaming.* Stella: And it's spiraling out of control. Bloom: Come on, Winx! After Cloud Tower! Aisha: Bloom, how do we stop it? Bloom: Let's form a protective ring around the school. Now, Winx! *The Winx create a protective ring.* *The school reached to the ground.* Bloom: *Sighs* Whew. Scene: Inside Cloud Tower Orange hair witch: We're safe. Lazuli: But how? Purple hair witch: The Winx. They saved us! Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Acheron: Bravo! What a show, Winx! But I'm afraid you'll have to try much harder than that. Rise, oh, Great Lizard Spirit! And take control over the magic that dares to defy you! *The Great Lizard Spirit appears.* Bloom: Selina, watch out! Be on the ready, Winx! *The lizard attacks Musa and she creates a shield.* Musa: Who decided to call this lizard thing great? *The lizard attacks Tecna and she creates a shield.* Tecna: Its rays can withstand the Dragon Flame! Bloom: Are you okay, Selina? *Both gasp.* Stella: Going to give me a workout? Let me return the favor. Light Spectrum! *Stella attacks the creature.* Flora: Chlorophyll Bolt! Aisha: Water Bolt! Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *She atttacks Acheron but he blocks it.* Acheron: Not sure if you've been made aware, but I, too, have the power of the Dragon Flame! *He attacks Bloom and she falls onto the ground.* Selina: Bloom! No! This is all my fault. Everything. Bloom: *Groans* I have an idea. Selina: Tell me what to do, Bloom. Bloom: Make him chase me, trap him inside the book, and then we'll lock the book. Selina: How ? Bloom: Surely Rumpelstiltskin will want Acheron over the Legendarium Key. Acheron: You just don't give up, do you, fairies? Bloom: As long as there is dark magic like yours, we will never give up! Acheron: Well, isn't that just an inspiration for the ages. *Bloom's wand appear.* Bloom: Magic Winx! Mythix! *Mythix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *End of Mythix Transformation.* Scene: The Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin *Bloom gasps.* Acheron: And where do you think you're going? *Nasty laughter.* Bloom: Bravery Flame! *She atttacks Acheron but he blocks it.* Bloom: Huh? I... *Acheron attacks Bloom but she dodges it.* Bloom: Huh? Acheron: The Legendarium World is my kingdom, my creation! You don't stand a chance, Bloom! *Acheron attacks Bloom.* *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: *Gasping* Oh... I know a thing or two about the Legendarium World, myself. Ha! Acheron: Ha. Bloom: I'm not afraid of you, Acheron. Acheron: Then why are you running away? You can't hide from me, Bloom. Huh? Ha, Rumpelstiltskin's traps! That's the best you've got? Bloom: Not quite. But I'm sure you'll love being part of Rumpelstiltskin's permanent collection. Infinity box! *The box appears and captures Acheron.* Acheron: Huh? Wait! What are you doing? *Grunting* No! Noooooo! *Gasping and screaming.* *Acheron is trapped in the box.* Bloom: The perfect present for Rumpelstiltskin. *Rumpelstilskin appears.* Rumpelstiltskin: Did I hear my name? Bloom: Hello, Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin: I see. You're back here for your key. But, my friend, what's in it for me? Bloom: This time, I've got something you'll love. Rumpelstiltskin: Really? Truly? Let me see. Bloom: In exchange for the Legendarium key, I offer you this magical box... which contains Acheron, the creator and supreme sorcerer of the Legendarium. Rumpelstiltskin: No! No! It couldn't be! Bloom: So you like it. Rumpelstiltskin: Bloom, it's a feast for the eyes. You, my dear, have brought me top prize. *Bloom laughs.* Rumpelstiltskin: Let's make the trade and call it a deal. You'll get your key and that's for real. Bloom: You promise? Rumpelstiltskin: Promise. *They traded the items.* Bloom: Mmm! Rumpelstiltskin: Transaction's set and a settled score. With this great gift, I need nothing more. Toodle-loo! Bloom: *Laughs* Oh... It's time to make things right. Icy: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. Well, isn't it hilarious.. running into each other like this. Bloom: The Trix? Rumpelstiltskin: Uh-oh! *Gasps* *He slams the door.* Icy: Oh, poor Bloom, all alone without your fairy friends. *Nasty laughter* Bloom: Icy, what are you doing here? Darcy: Acheron trapped us in this boring book. Stormy: That's right.. with no red-headed fairies to play with. Icy: But, hey, look at that. We've spotted one. *The Trix laughs.* Icy: Welcome home, Bloom. You're going to love it here. *Nasty laughter* Bloom: Hm? *Gasping* Ending Narrator: Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna and Flora fight the Great Lizard Spirit evoked by the freed and dangerous Acheron. Destroying the monster will be a very hard endeavor. But the fairies will not give up. Meanwhile, in the Legendarium World, Bloom will face the Trix in a fierce and trying battle. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts